7 Minutes
by whateveriloveyou101
Summary: Percy is the player of the school, and Annabeth is the brain. They're best friends that go to a party, and experience some truth or dare, spin the bottle, and 7 Minutes in Heaven.  T for language  ?  and mention of drugs, alcohol, etc. etc.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so (kinda) EXCITED! Hope you enjoy it! *You MAY want to read and review*

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson which really stinks, because Annabeth owns him, but hey, if he's happy.

Annabeth's POV:

I slammed the locker shut, just to be greeted by my group of friends. Thalia, Nico, Grover, Percy, Piper, Jason, and Leo. We've all been friends since elementary school, and as different as we all were, our group was inseparable. Thalia was an extreme rocker chic without a care in the world and my best friend since we were babies. Her brother was Jason, who had a HUGE crush on Piper, and even though we all saw it and begged him to ask her out, he always denied his feelings and waved off our requests. Piper also liked Jason, a lot actually, but did a much better job at hiding her feelings, but they still managed to surface. Leo was just Leo, who loved to fix everything and curse in Spanish during many, many incidents. Nico was a bit emo and liked to dress in black, but he was a nice kid, aside from his rather odd obsession with skulls. Finally there was Percy, who was my other best friend, and the biggest jock in the world. He was super nice and always cared about his friends, but aside from that he dated girls as fast as we all breathed air. He was fit for the job too. Jet black hair and sea green eyes made him impossible to miss in the crowded halls of Godly High School, and he was pretty muscular, being the captain of the swim team and fencing club.

"Come on Annie, let's go!" Thalia dragged me over and the eight of us descended into the hall. Percy was talking to his temporary girlfriend, Rachel Dare.

"But Percy! I LOVE you!" she whined. He was most likely breaking up with her. He whispered something into her ear, and her eyes widened. She nodded her head and ran off.

"And that's how it's done kids," he explained to Grover and Nico. Just then, Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, looped her arm through his. Grover snorted.

"I don't think I'll ever need that kind of advice. I got everything I need," said Grover, bopping Juniper on the nose. She giggled. Thalia and I rolled our eyes. They had been dating for two years now, and had received many requests to be the maid of honor/ best man at their wedding. We were all walking to the cafeteria, which was right next to the cooking room, so the scent of snicker doodles and chocolate chip cookies lingered. We momentarily inhaled the scent, then kept walking.

The cafeteria was a place for commotion, and has encountered three food fights this year already, causing everyone to go in the auditorium for the rest of the day and write 5456789 apologies to the principal. We all set ourselves down at our normal table in our normal seats. Thalia to my left, Nico to her left, Leo to his left, Jason, Piper, Grover, and then Percy to my right. We did our normal hustle and bustle of eating and talking with our mouths full, until Thalia stood up on her chair and addressed the cafeteria.

"Junior students of The Godly High School, I invite you to the BIGGEST and the BEST before-winter-break party ever!" she screamed. The student body responded with loud roars and cheers, and Thalia standing proudly on her stool. She hopped off and sat back her seat. She high-fived Jason.

"It's gonna be the best party ever," he said. "It's at our house, 5 this Saturday-"

Thalia took it from there. "And it's going to be barbeque, twister, EVERYTHING, except no booze and no drugs 'cause me mum knows." We all nodded. "Oh, right and in the basement," she paused, hoping to add dramatic effect, "seven minutes in heaven."

Jason gulped. He looked at Piper. She blushed, and looked away. Percy looked at me, I looked at Percy confused. Nico looked back and forth from Percy to me, as did Thalia. Grover started looking for Juniper. Leo put his fork down, and wiped his mouth. "Yikes," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I just realized how short the first chapter was (my deepest apologies) and special thanks to atalantajacksonpercyslilsis for pointing out that they DO go to Goode High School. (My deepest thanks ) and thanks for reading and reviewing and whatever fancy stuff you can do on this place.!

Right. The story.

Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

The music was overwhelming. It banged through my ears, and no conversation was audible unless yelled. I got here with Nico and Grover, and we did the white-man boogie (AN: if you've ever seen Hitch with Will Smith…) to LMFAO, holding red solo cups filled with bubbly sodas. Jason joined us on and off, and kept looking around, probably waiting for Piper. Juniper joined us a little bit later, chatting with Grover. Girls in too short shorts and too tight and short t-shirts walked past me winking. I rolled my eyes and Nico wolf-whistled into his cup. Leo suddenly ran up to us breathless. He put his hands on his knees catching his breath, and pointed behind him.

"There" pant "th-" pant "girl" pant "hoaahh" he yelped as a girl in roller skates knocked him down into fresh, clean cut lawn. She had wavy brown hair and blue eyes that looked friendly. She climbed up and helped Leo, breathing out apologies.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she patted him off, Leo turning a shade of crimson. "Are you okay? I'm not usually this clumsy. Just kidding, I usually am, but I'm not usually bad with roller skates, 'cause the feel just comes naturally you know and they're so much better than," she paused, out of breath and realizing that she was rambling, and blushed. "Sorry," she scratched the back of her neck and looked around, "My name's Ellen." She held out her hand, and I had to kick Leo in the back of his shin to comprehend that she wanted to shake his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Umm, my names…" Leo wandered off, staring at her eyes. She raised an eyebrow, still shaking his hand. I kicked him once more. He coughed, embarrassed, and let go of her hand. "Leo. My name's Leo," he said, as if he was also convincing himself. She smiled.

"Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, yeah. You..you do that," said Leo, still in a sort of daze. Ellen left, and his eyes followed her until she disappeared, scratching the back of his head.

"Smooth," I said. "Very, very smooth." I patted him on the back, chuckling a bit. That may have been the lamest, yet possibly cutest, meet n' greet I had every seen. "So, what were you saying before?" I raised an eyebrow, bringing him back to the present.

He straightened up and grinned. "Annabeth. She came down with Piper" he acknowledged Jason, "and Thalia. And you sir," he poked me in the chest, "are one _lucky _man to have a babe like that."

I laughed nervously. Annabeth and I were just supposed to be friends. Actually, we were just supposed to be best friends. "Come on man, we're just friends," I said.

He shook his head sadly. "Oh Percy, how I admire the seaweed brains of thee." He grinned mischievously.

I glared at him, my cheeks flaming up. "Only Annabeth calls me that," I stubbornly said. His eyes suddenly widened, and he motioned for me to turn around. I did, and there was Annabeth, talking to Piper and Thalia, wearing a really _hot _dress that made me think of her in a way that best friends are _not _supposed to think about each other. I kept staring at her as she walked across the lawn. "Damn," I whispered.

AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it? It took some thought, and I'm unsure about the ending….. R&R! Alright….happy new year though!

Disclaimer that I forgot to add: I don't own Percy Jackson, because Annabeth does. YAY.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:….well… I have to say…it's rather awkward how my previous chapter was not longer than the first, though I vowed it to be…*awks socks* I may need to go back to 7th grade. Just kidding. I may need to go back to kindergarten. Well, here's chapter 3, and I PROMISE this will be long (er). Or that will make awks sauce. (There will be a lot of awks.) In the other chapter, I decided not to do Leo/Hazel 'cause (my apologies beforehand) I believe in Hazel/Frank so… I created Ellen! YAY. (Applause.) My, my, hopefully my story will be longer than this author's note… but I have to say, it does give me a head start ;). Alright. The story.

*Momentarily almost forgotten disclaimer: I don't own PJO blah blah blah blah blah. *

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV:

It was beautiful. The dress, I mean. I went to Thalia's house 2 hours before the party, and was surprised that Silena was there. Just my luck, I thought to myself sarcastically. She's going to dress me like a doll. One hour later, I was dressed like a doll. Now, as I examined myself in the mirror, I thought maybe sometimes dressing like a doll was a good thing. It would certainly benefit whoever was going in the closet with me tonight, I thought glumly. The dress was short, and showed quite a bit of leg. It was pale pink, strapless, and had sparkles starting from the bottom and slowly faded out once it reached the top. Silena kept my hair down, and put on a thin layer of pale pink eye shadow and mascara on me. I objected.

"Honey, with those lashes, I shouldn't even be allowed to put mascara on you," she said. Giving me the perfect argument much. But she did anyway.

Thalia was dressed like a doll too, and looked as if she was about to explode any minute. Her dress was also short, but more party-ish. It was lime green fabric topped with some thin black, and a green and black tutu on the bottom. Also strapless. (AN: I saw this dress in Lord&Taylor, and oh my god, it was so cute! But, alas, it was super expensive…) For the remaining hour, Silena taught us the etiquette of girliness. It went in one ear and out the other I must say. Sometime in that remaining hour, Piper also came along in a baby blue skirt and white shirt, making her eyes match the color. I didn't know how she did that, but hell, it was cool.

"Alright ladies," Thalia perked up and plastered a fake smile on her face "let's go and get SCREWED in the CLOSET," she yelled.

"Oh god Thalia." I think this was an appropriate moment for a face palm.

She smirked. "Oh, you know it's true."

I grabbed her arm and headed towards the door. "Let's go."

Jason's POV (I realized I haven't done his so why not. Let's give it a go.)

There was a slight possibility I was drooling. I couldn't help it. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.

Nico took his hand and closed my mouth. "The flies are gonna all come in your mouth," he said. I glared. He smirked.

When Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth came over, I got super tongue-tied.

"Hey Jason." Piper's eyes changed from light blue to grey.

Silence.

"Um...yeah" oh god, why is she talking to me "yeah th-it-sh-um-be" oh god, why is she so beautiful. I let out a breath and straightened up. "Hi." Nico patted me on the back.

"Baby steps," he whispered. "Baby steps."

Percy broke the tension, and his whispered conversation with Annabeth.

"Okay, well. Jason, very smooth. Hi Piper. Hi Thalia. Let's," he scratched his head "let's go to the basement."

We scurried along into the gigantic house. Pictures of baby Jason and baby Thalia lined the wall. Percy stopped at one, where Jason had a staple on his lip. (LH reference! ) Hmm. On the way, we picked up the Stoll brothers and Katie Gardener, Ellen (making Leo turn bright pink), Rachel, who batted her eyes at Percy, Reyna, who made me internally groan when she did the same thing to me, Luke, who made Annabeth smile and look away, and some random kid that no one knew who the fuck was.

We descended down the carpeted stairs and ventured into the basement.

It was pretty clear that no one had explored (cough cough. Trashed.) this part of the house yet. The balloons were still afloat and bottles of soda neatly lined a small kitchen counter. Thalia eyed the bottles, then selected one.

She chugged it in about a minute. A personal best. When she was finished she grinned.

"Spin the bottle anyone?"

This is long! But I promise (PROMISE) the chapters will (hopefully) get longer…. Alright well. You know what to do! 3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: bottom

Chapter 4

….hmm..Percy's POV:

Thalia set down the bottle on a glass coffee table that we all sat around, criss-cross applesauce.

"Okay. So whoever you spin, you have to kiss. If it's the same gender." Awkward face. "Just. No. Okay? Um, closest person near them that's _not_ a girl." Jason glared at her. "Or a guy..."

She cleared her throat, which kind of sounded like she was hacking up a hairball. But you know. No worries. I looked down at the glass table. I could see my feet. I wiggled my toes. I put my fingers under the table and wiggled them. I was really having a blast until I started making those llama things with my fingers, and Annabeth coughed. I looked up at her and she was giving me this weird kind of look…oh hey. She changed. Now, Annabeth was in a good pair of jeans (or, at least not one covered in chocolate…HEHE long story :p) and a simple pale green shirt. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, but hey, she could still win a beauty contest. She caught me staring, and stared back in her Annabeth-like way that only Annabeth can pull off. Then she blinked.

"Ha." I said, pointing at her.

"What?" Her expression changed from Annabeth-y type stare to 'what the hell is this guy talking about' kind of face.

"You. Blinked." Deadpan. She stuck her tongue out at me. Well then…

"Are you suggesting something?" I wiggled my eyebrows. She wrinkled up her nose and looked around. She spotted an empty can of coke and chucked it at me. I'll admit it. I toppled over. "Annabeth. I'm hurt. I thought we were friends." Dramatic pause. "After everything we've been through! THIS is how you repay me?" I was currently rolling on the ground clutching my heart.

"Oh get up you big baby. We need to start the game," Thalia called from across the table. I sat up and shot Annabeth a look.

2 hours. That, my friends, is approximately how long it takes to play about 3 games of spin the bottle, 4 of apples to apples, 1 of battleship, 2 of twister, and one turn in the closet for seven minutes in heaven. Damn it, they were in there for-flippin ever. Katie and Travis. Ever since they were on top of each other in Twister, paired up for apples to apples, and spinned each other in spin the bottle, they were stuck to each other like glue. Now in the closet, I'm sure that's EXACTLY what they were doing right now. Well, for the past ten minutes, actually. Well, and exchanging spit but…you know.

**I'm going to switch to Annabeth's pov now because in case you haven't noticed, I absolutely suck at writing in a guy's point of view. :D **

"COME ON GUYS. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. WHEN YOU GET OUT HERE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR STUPID FUC-," Thalia banged on the closet door in the basement about ten million times, totally and completely oblivious to the fact that everyone didn't really like to get their eardrums busted. Travis swung it open, greeted by an enraged looking Thalia, who looked like she wanted to kill him just as much as she wanted to kill Barbie. Which is a lot of killing hatred, might I add. Travis' hair was kind of tussled…hmm… oh GOSH I wonder what from! Quelle mystery. Katie came out completely flushed and so completely and utterly love-dazed-thing that she ran into a random pole in the middle of the basement. She clutched her head, muttering "ow, ow, ow, ow" as she stepped over us people who were lazily sprawled across the couches and floors. Ya know, chilling, hanging out, whatever the hell we're supposed to do while waiting for two love birds to QUIT MAKING BABIES. Anyways. Thalia got out the two hats, one with the boys names and one with the girls names. She started to slowly inch her hand into one of them, until Travis, being the "big man" he is, stopped her.

"I just spent-" looks at clock "8 and a half minutes in a vair vair VAIR stuffy closet and even though" look " it was quite fun" ohmygiddygod shutup Travis shutup shutup shutup "I really, quite honestly, think we deserve to pick the next people," he huffed. He stood there and crossed his arms. Honestly. We're not in 3rd grade. Thalia huffed off.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," she muttered, tossing him the hats. Which he managed to catch.

"Ladies first," he said, imitating Effie. (a/n. did anyone see the hunger games movie? Holy crap, its soooo amazing. Like, vair vair vair amazing. But it's sad. (I cried three times) and long (2 and a half hours) so I don't recommend getting a size medium coke, because I guarantee you will have to pee. Like, a lot.) He did some fancy finger work in the hat, making some odd faces here and there. After six million years, he pulled a sheet of paper. "PRIMROSE EVERDEEN," he shouted, silencing the basement and making us all stare at him, while he was standing in his little spot cackling to himself.

"Just tell us the damn name!" said the random-as-eff kid. Well then,

Travis coughed. Multiple times. "Annabeth." Oh, joy. I got up from my makeshift couch of many, many, pillows. On my way up, my arm hit the pole Katie ran into. Damn poll. Standing up next to Travis, I noticed how he was taller than me, which was unfortunate, because I liked to be tall. Ah, well. Travis exchanged hats with Thalia to get the boysies hat. Grabbing a slip of paper, he quickly and speedily (like a cheetah.) unfolded the paper. He glanced at it for quite a long time. It took every ounce of self resistance to not go over there and glance at the most likely chicken scratch handwriting. " Perseus Jackson," Travis boomed out. I breathed out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. At least it was Percy. We would probably just talk in the closet. It wasn't like we haven't been locked in a closet before. Except this time, we were expected to make out. See, that was kind of a "huh" situation. Shrugging, I wheeled around on my heels, and Percy and I headed towards the closet. I reached to open the door, but he beat me to it.

"Aw, fanks Seaweed Brain. Such a gentleman," I laughed and flashed him a smile.

Bowing, he said "Anything for the lady." He closed the door behind us, and tried to look for a light switch. He couldn't find one. "Damn it. The switch is on the outside." I heard a faint clicking sound, signaling that the door was locked and our seven (or more minutes) were beginning. I felt my way to the floor, sitting down. Percy did the same, our knees touching. "Hey," he whispered. I remained silent for a minute.

"Percy."

"Yeah."

"I feel like Harry Potter." Percy laughed. Travis kicked the door.

"You guys aren't supposed to talk!" Travis yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him. Actually, I stuck my tongue out at the door. The effect was lost. Getting mad at a door just really isn't the same. I turned my head to try and see Percy.

"Perc-" I was cut off by his lips touching mine. It was the strangest feeling in the world. Percy was my best friend. Ever since we were eleven and he came to my summer camp, we've been friends ever since. I never imagined kissing him. I always saw him kissing people, in school, outside his door, in Central Park, but I never though of…kissing him. But, I was, and I couldn't change it. I closed my eyes, realizing they were open. He started to lightly touch my hair, and then proceeded to wrap his arms around my neck. I did the same thing. We just sort of sat there, kissing each other. Then he sort of bit my lip and I was thinking oh god, this is amazing. I don't know how long it went on for, but it felt like forever, and I didn't want it to stop. Whatever we were doing was interrupted by Travis. Big surprise. He blew a whistle right outside of the door, causing us to jump back. Travis unlocked the door, and saw us standing, like, four feet apart. He shook his head and mumbled something like "you were supposed to kiss." He looked back at us.

"Your turns done. Fin. Finit. Finis."

"Yeah. Thanks Travis," I breathed. I briskly walked out of the closet, utterly confused. Basically, I had just made out with my best friend. And I really, really, enjoyed it.

Ah, well.

Fuck.

AN: well. This is embarrassing. I am, so utterly sorry I have not updated this. *goes and hides in shame* so this is like three pages on word, so it's a tad bit better than all the other chapters. I'm still trying to figure out all this cray updating time thing, cause I barely have any free time. Like, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now. Anyways, I h0ope you guys like this chappie. I have a MR poll that I created like, 4567 years ago cause I was bored. But, ay. Whatevs. Sooo….yeah. OOH. I have a twitter, so if you want, you can follow me. My things: eva_the_elf or Eva Lin F. aw damn, now you guys all know my name. eh. That's okay. So yeah, follow me, because I have like….7 followers….. awk.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

R&R 3 all of you.


	5. I suck don't hate me

Hey internet friends.

In case you can't tell I actually really suck. Hey who hasn't updated their story in like

a year?

Oh wait

I HAVENT

In case you can't see where I'm going with this, this story is up for adoption

Feel free to give it a home

It wants to be loved

PM me and I'll try to love you

*keep scrolling*

I am, however, working on a new story.

BUT it's also the typical high school fax story, so if you don't like those then you can actually suck my di-

you can just not read it.

I'll try to avoid all possible cliches, but that's hard when you live in a world of total retards.

But they'll swim so that'll be exciting

Hey I swim

Which is generally my excuse for not being on fanfiction anymore because literally,

aint nobody got time for that.

Okay word my brothas and don't forget to give my story a home or it will be sad and turn into a serial killer as it gets older because of it was neglected..


End file.
